


Discretion

by scrivener_is_the_cheil



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Cloti smut, F/M, Jessie mention, My First Smut, Scene re-imagining, Self-pleasuring, VOA's art, happy smut, horny take, re-interpreted/smuttified game dialogue, they are playful, too early for this level of activity but heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrivener_is_the_cheil/pseuds/scrivener_is_the_cheil
Summary: A steamy interlude between Cloud and Tifa in Stargazer Heights.  Chapter 4 before the Whispers.  Inspired by a fan art.Cloud walks into Tifa in apartment 202 and interrupts her fantasy.    He offers to help her get a good night's sleep, for no price at all.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> So I was consuming a lot of awesome Cloti smut fics and art when this drawing (NSFW - https://twitter.com/Voaleine/status/1271420091918241796) by the illustrious VOA made me want to spill words on paper. Here's the result of my depravity.

All the lights were out in the rooms of Stargazer Heights, signalling the lateness of the hour. As Cloud trudged up the stairs to the second floor, his mind dwelled on images from his most recent flashback. _Stars_. _Tifa_. _A promise_. While somewhere in the pit of his stomach a strange guilt lurked - Jessie got to kiss him on the cheek first, and while the sensation was not unpleasant (in fact he felt a fleeting _warmth)_ it felt ...not quite right.

He stopped just outside 201, Tifa's room, noting the silence within. Then he turned and leaned on the opposite balustrade, to briefly observe what should have been a night sky view but instead showcased an industrial underplate with false stars. There were no brilliant twinkles, no silvery moonlight, only lamps fueled by mako. The view wasn't really conducive for contemplation so he proceeded to room 202, only to sense a rather distracting situation...

Cloud, with his enhanced hearing thanks to mako, heard a faint sighing behind his apartment door. Sighing which turned into quiet murmurs, and gradually into hushed moans. The moaning - it froze his steps. It alarmed him in an interesting new way that had nothing to do with the anticipation of danger. It came from a sultry, low voice that sent pleasant tingles along his skin. _What in the world..._

Instead of being alert or on defense, curiosity got the better of him. His sojourn above-plate this evening was action-packed but somehow he did not feel that the next five seconds will hold another reason to worry. So making as little sound as possible, he turned the knob and carefully opened the rusty door. Luckily it did not creak; he never wanted to disturb whatever was happening beyond.

Artificial light, mako-powered and dim, spilled into the room. Cloud had seen his fair share of strange sights owing to his experience with Shinra, but nothing as shocking as seeing a prone lady, bottomless and very wet, slit glistening in the half-light, who was making a mess on his bed. She appeared to be humping his pillow and was rather enjoying herself. So much that she did not immediately react to the sudden influx of light and the appearance of a Cloud-shaped shadow on the wall.

She was his Tifa (his? did he just claim her in his mind?). Long shapely legs were still clad in black stockings. Her soft black hair was swept to the side conveniently giving him a good view of her smooth butt. She still had her white top, only her luscious bottom and center were bared to his sight. _Ifrit_ , that _flower_ is gorgeous. The icing on the cake was that she was panting _his_ _name_.

Cloud felt heat sear him like a thunderbolt that suddenly struck. His eyes darkened to ultramarine as he went inside and softly locked the door behind him as fast as he could, aware that someone else might see. His sense of propriety and burgeoning arousal warred within him. He was puzzled as hell and can't ignore the idea, the want that insantly seized him, of kissing her right there between her thighs. Tifa was his friend who had so far been very kind to him despite his display of curt attitude. She was also an exceedingly attractive and alluring friend, can't deny that. And she was the friend who he had made a promise to. So before he took another step, he called her in a voice that was subdued and husky, "Tifa?"

Tifa was lost in her imaginings. Lost in the act, in the pleasureable friction as her nub rubbed against the soft pillow. If felt so good and she felt so safe here in Cloud's room. The bedsheets smelled so strongly of Cloud's skin and it was a scent so heady that it made her comfortable with acting on her impulse. Ever since she found her childhood friend, her only link to her hometown, hope sparked in her heart. It was nice to have cross paths again with someone familiar, someone who was a fond memory. Although something in his rough manner and words was not quite right, not quite the boy she remembered, she felt an easy companionship with him. So much so that she was not afraid to tell him off when he was not being nice. Could be because he was a little more gentler with her, but that is expected of friends. _Still_...

Cloud was also undeniably handsome and fine. She longed to ruffle the soft-looking golden hair that reminded her of chocobos. The cerulean glow of his eyes was captivating, except for the moments when they swirl and change to teal or an almost green hue which frightens her. He told her it was the mako but she knew there something was deeper there, something to be confronted at a later time. His strength and skill in battle surprised and thrilled her. He was also sweet - he praised her fighting prowess and implicitly called her " _beautiful_ ". Was it so cliched to have felt butterflies in her stomach? Alongside hope, a certain need was awakened...

Perhaps it was the stress of worrying about Avalanche's next mission, perhaps it was the fear of him leaving Midgar early, perhaps it was the few shots of liquor she downed after closing the bar, or maybe it was the flower he gave her that made her feel bold. Whatever it was, Tifa wanted, _needed,_ release. And she wants it with Cloud. Afterall, she already asked him out (no matter if it was just a friendly outing). So barely thinking about it she made her way into his room, knowing he wasn't there yet, and permitted a sensual mood to take over.

It felt amazing to let go, to give in. She was nearing the peak of her fantasy when she heard her own name. The calm, familiar voice cut through the haze of her arousal, startling her. She had lowered her defenses too much and now she was caught in an act. A tiny voice in her head reminded her though that for all it knows, she wanted to get caught.

"Cloud!" Tifa gasped as she sat up in a jolt on the edge of the bed and closed her legs, grabbing the damp pillow to hide her intimate part from view. She lowered her head and stared at the floor, cheeks flaring.

Cloud raised a hand in a gesture and took a quick step forward. "No, don't be startled! It's fine." He raised that hand to his nape and ruffled the tiny hairs there.  
"I just never expected to walk into you like this." Tifa was disheveled and sweaty. The musky scent in the air made his mouth water.

When she did not respond, he continued, "Are you okay? Do you need more time?".  
Then after deliberating briefly he added, voice going a little deeper, "Do you want me to help?"

Tifa's head shot up to meet his searching eyes. There was caring weaved into the questions and the tone made her heart feel warm. It felt nice. In other parts though, she was already on fire between her legs and the intensity of his gaze was stoking it to a higher degree.

“I just...", Tifa tucked her hair behind an ear as she lowered her lashes. She considered the implication of his question and felt a sudden embrassment crawling up her chest. "I'm sorry, Cloud". She made a motion to stand up but Cloud moved abruptly to crouch in front of her.

He placed his hands gently on both sides of her knees. "Hey, I said it was okay."

His touch, with gloved hands though it was, electrified her. As if she wasn't already tingling all over. Her wine-red eyes met his again and found midnight blue. _Darkened with desire_... Was she projecting her emotions on him?

Cloud brushed the hair away from her face and tilted his head slightly. He wanted her, he decided. He had a crazy day doing various jobs, fighting thugs, accepting sudden covert operations, speeding down a tunnel, facing a lunatic Soldier he had never met before, paragliding with a cat-lover, dodging a flirtatious woman, can't he take a break? Or to put that more in perspective, it can't be bad taking the crazy further with Tifa. His blood was rushing and only his absolute self-control was stopping him from kissing her ...from pulling his pants down to match her state.

"Don't need my help?" he asked again with a slight smile.

"Cloud?! What's with you all of a sudden?" Tifa answered, incredulous and confused.

He chuckled then softly bumped his forehead against hers. "With me? You're the one who was sprawled on the bed looking _needy_ ," he said teasingly then paused as he nudged her chin a little. "Needy and beautiful".

Tifa sighed and reached out a hand to run her fingers through his soft golden spikes. It tickled her palms. "Are you real?"

"Tifa, I am real and I'm here." Cloud laced his fingers with the hand that stroked his hair. "Seems like an old friend of mine is in a tight spot. Long ago I said I'd be there for her, so..." Cloud closed the distance and placed a light kiss on the corner of her lips.

The fleeting contact stunned Tifa. It also did something to put her at ease, but she was still uncertain, nervous.

"I can make sure you get a good night's sleep, for no price at all," Cloud added, a twinkle in his eyes.

Tifa finally laughed, a happy one. She couldn't believe he was bringing up their promise under the stars.

"Can't say this is quite what I had in mind when I put that on you way back when."

"Yeah?" said Cloud. "Well, if you're feeling restless this could help." Cloud gently pulled her knees apart and leaned in to place a soft kiss at the center of her need. It was wet due to her recent activity and he can't wait to see it gush.

Now Tifa was _giddy_. Cloud's lips there, just at the right spot, stole her breath away. She couldn't help the “ _yes_ " she blurted out.

"You liked that?" Cloud grinned. Tifa shivered.

"Ok, hold on, just stay right there. Take a deep breath if you must," Cloud smirked and went to the sink. Tifa heard gloves being removed, face and hands being cleansed. He was so thoughtful. All she can think of now was having more and more of his skin touching hers.

Cloud hurried to wash himself. Tifa tasted and smelled so good. He hadn't been with any girl, but hell he was pretty sure any Soldier, even this ex-Soldier, could perform. He can work with her through this. They did pretty well in battles, no?

He stepped back to her. Noticed the skirt on the floor. "So how do you want to do this? Should my pants go? It's only fair."

 _Oh my chocobo_ , Cloud was confirming with her if he should start taking off his clothes. Tifa blushed as her eyes delighted in the bulge in his pants. She was now frantic.

"Just take off your top and come here." She held up welcoming hands.

Cloud did and as soon as his chest was bare he went to her and captured her lips. Tifa did not even have enough time to ogle the finely chiseled nakedness, just felt it with her hands, for he was kissing her with such fervor that was an appreciated contrast to his feather-light touches earlier. Cloud's hot tongue traced her lips and Tifa followed his lead, deepening the kiss. She locked her hands behind his head, while his rested on her hips mildly stroking her sides as if to assure her.

As Cloud explored her mouth, Tifa made small sounds. He memorized those sweet notes then moved to cup a breast and experimentally rubbed a thumb on a nipple through the cloth. He gave a light pinch. Tifa's breath hitched. _Okay then_. He trailed his tongue down her jaw and made lazy swipes on her neck. Tifa let out an approving groan. And so he nipped and tasted, gingerly bit her earlobe, tangled his fingers through her silky hair, until she cupped and nudged his cheek for a pause. Shyly she breathed, "You're really good at this Cloud but we must be discreet."

Cloud looked into her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "You worried about making a noise? Guess that can't be helped." He shrugged and told her, "If you feel like crying out you can bite me or stifle it through my mouth."

He gave her a brief peck on the nose then dipped his hand between her parted thighs to run a long finger between the folds of her sex. It was such a gentle glide but Tifa ignited, fed her yelp through his lips. "Hmmm," Cloud responded with a voice that reverberated deliciously down her spine. He repeated the motion slightly firmer this time, then again with two fingers stroking both sides of her labia. An attentive thumb on her nub followed. "Oh yes," Tifa whispered.

Taking that as a cue, Cloud knelt in front of her and kissed her tummy. His tongue darted to trace the navel before he peppered kisses all over her smooth abs. Tifa giggled as quietly as possible, ticklish and wonderfully tremulous. She caressed his hair to encourage him.

Cloud secretly longed to taste this exposed skin. Her tantalizing midriff looked vulnerable during combat but always easy on the eyes. Tifa manages to kick and punch away any monster before the beasts can make a scratch, but now she was letting him leave hickeys. When he had his fill, his head dipped further down to smell her curls. Then he nipped the skin of her inner thighs. Tifa reflexively pressed his head further towards her moist heat and made a subdued squeal.

She had to ask though, "How am I going to stifle myself if your mouth is down there?" Cloud's answering chortle tickled her ears. He brought a hand to cup her cheek and traced her bottom lip with a thumb. "Here," and with that he swiped his tongue along her folds.

Tifa sucked on Cloud's thumb as she felt joy bloom from her mound, to her stomach, to the peaks of her nipples and up to the roots of her hair. He pressed hot kisses on her sex and stroked his tongue repeatedly in varying pressure. She let his thumb go and bit her lip to focus on how he was making her feel. When his tongue shallowly prodded her core, she bit her forefinger. Then the of tip that soft muscle found her clit and played with it. Tifa's toes curled as she slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent a cry from escaping. _Oh summon_ s, his mouth was infinitely better than any material she can rub against.

Cloud was absorbed in learning what she liked. Her responses so far made his length strain harder in his pants. She was trembling, a hand firmly buried in his hair, and he had to rein in himself from just furiously eating her out. Her taste was intoxicating, addicting, and he would willingly drown in her essence than in any mako tank. But he had to take this slow and savor the night. He decided this can be more comfortable though, so he rose and carried Tifa to re-arrange her on the bed.

Tifa was about to whimper with the lack of Cloud between her legs but she saw, through lids clouded with bliss, the determined expression on his face. It was so endearing.

He sat her against the headboard with pillow cushioning her back then checked on her, "You good?". She nodded and he smiled, then proceeded to lie down and fit himself between her legs, the back of her knees on his shoulders.

He resumed his lapping till her juices trickled, but she wasn't coming yet. He needed to see her face when she did. So giving her nub one last swirl, he propped himself up and positioned himself beside her, one arm around her back supporting her, the other snaked down her core to rub her sensitive bud.

Tifa enjoyed his mouth but this one felt good too. "Cloud?" she breathed, sounding close.

"Yes Tifa?," he nuzzled her cheek.  
  
“Touch me more.”  
  
The other hand reached around to cup her left breast under her sports bra, fingers brushing the nipple. She delighted in this new contact. Cloud loved the squishy weight.

Tifa's head strained upwards wanting his kiss. He gave it as his rubbing intensified, tongue battling with hers and soon she was tensing. He wanted to make sure she went over, so he leaned back down to suckle that bundle of nerves. Tifa inhaled sharply as the floodgates burst, her vision blurred, the pleasure burned. She managed to keep quiet.

Cloud watched her through it in awe while a hand left her breast to run a soothing hand down her stomach . His lips were smeared with thick liquid. _Damn_ , he wanted to get out of his pants.

"That was beautiful, Tifa," Cloud murmured against her lips when she subsided.

Tifa glowed, still a bit dizzy from her climax. "You're amazing, Cloud." She wrapped her arms around him and placed soft kisses along his throat, "You keep telling me that. Your favorite word?"

"Well, it's true," he said as she lifted herself to straddle him and sit on his lap. "Although I haven't seen all of you yet." He tapped a fingertip to her right nipple and traced firm circles. Tifa, sensitive, went "Oh" but shook her head. "Your turn first."

"I thought I was the one helping you get a good sleep," Cloud said, eyes gleaming. “I don't mind. You do realize how _sexy_ you look right now?” As if to emphasize, he slid a palm to cup her mound.

“Cloud!” Tifa grabbed his shoulders as she fought not to rub herself on that hand.

“You had a long day too, don't you want to relax?” She removed his hand from its happy place and tried to massage the swell in his fatigues with her core.

Cloud choked and grit his teeth as currents of pleasure tested his control.

"I want to see you too," Tifa pleaded. She grabbed the edge of his pants. "Off with these?"

Cloud shifted Tifa so that he could kick off his boots and fatigues. Once he was free, Tifa yanked him back to position and tried to palm his erection through his boxers.

"Tifa!"

“Yes?” Tifa, sweetly bashful, tried to trace his length with her fingers.

“I can't take it like this,” Cloud said and finally dropped his boxers and undies. _Hot damn_ , he can't believe he's fully naked now.

Tifa's eyes _feasted_. Maybe she should thank the Soldier program – his elegant body made her salivate.  
She beamed at him then wrapped an un-gloved hand around his hard shaft.  
  
_Shit._ Her tentative grip tickled and felt so good to his hyper-aware senses. Cloud couldn't help the small thrust of his hips.

The cock in her hand was warm and fabulous. When it slid forward slightly in her palm, she studied Cloud's face and invited him, “Tell me how to do this?” Tifa wanted to please but this was actually new to her.

 _Guess it's his turn to teach her something._ Cloud mirrored the position she had earlier when he was lapping at her as she knelt between his legs. “Hold it like this,” he guided the motion and the pressure of her hands and soon she was pumping in steady rhythm. The glide of her fists was divine. To urge her on, Cloud brought his fingers to stroke clit, which was tantalizingly within reach.

A muted moan escaped Tifa and she was momentarily distracted. “Cloud, but how...”  
  
“Focus, Tifa. Make me come, or I'll make you _again_ ,” Cloud teased, voice calm and collected despite his heated state.

Tifa threw him a cute glare, and massaged with renewed determination. She tried cupping and stroking his balls experimentally and he made a delicious sound of liking it. She continued her ministrations, until she got tired of watching her hands do the job.

She struggled to ignore what he was doing to her, which was hard because she's dripping again, and lowered her head to kiss the tip of him. She licked a small circle around the head. Cloud _shook_.

“Hey!”

“Hey what? Come on Cloud, lose it.” She licked along his shaft and smooched his balls. Then an silly idea struck, so she took her hair and brushed the gathered lock along his hardness.

“ _Tifa_. _Don't._ That feels nice, but your hair...”

She giggled then continued pumping.

He let her win and just relished the feel of Tifa. He relaxed and let go. Pretty soon, he came, muffling his satisfied groan. The release removed the tension from his tired muscles.  
  
Tifa watched him arch then slowly go soft. He was adorable. She felt timid though, upon finding her palms wet. Still, she inspected Cloud for a reaction. Her eyes glanced at the scar on his chest but before she can comment, a hand patted her arm.

“You're good at this.” He assured her.

“You really think so?”

“I liked this more than the Cosmo Canyon.”

“Cloud!”

He laughed. “I mean it... So, do you feel better now?” Cloud _knew_ some anxiety was going on with Tifa, which drove her to his bed.

Tifa nodded, blithe gracing her features, content for the moment. “I want more, but maybe we can leave it for next time? It's pretty late. We should probably both get some sleep, yeah?” She gave Cloud a soft kiss of thanks and he held her a bit to let it linger. Then she stood up to find and towel and picked up her skirt.  
  
“I'll bring you a change of sheets.”

“It's okay, do it tomorrow.”

Tifa finished putting on her clothes and decided it was a good time to ask. “You were out for a while. You... weren't thinking of leaving Midgar anytime soon, weren't you? ”

“Hmmm. After this, would I? Like you said, catch up next time...soon?”

Tifa laughed, realized that she can still see all of his skin, and blushed. She needed to go _now_.  
  
Raising her arms in a sleepy stretch, she told him, "I'm really glad to have you back Cloud, really glad."

“Yeah?” he grinned.

She headed for the door . "Good night, then." He liked that good night. It was mellow, he hoped to hear it again.

“Good night, Tifa...” He watched her go.

He rose and headed for the shower. A little more contemplation before sleep.

Things are surely going to change between him and Tifa after tonight. He wanted to pursue her, really be there for her, despite having his memory in seeming fragments. He just didn't know how he's going to be discreet about it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I wrote anything creative and english is not my first language, but I had to flush this out of my system. I have never written smut before, and I doubt I can ever again (since it's hard to get it just right! any pointers?). This is an exception since Cloud and Tifa deserve a lot of love. Criticisms welcome, but be gentle!


End file.
